<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Episode: Not Fade Away by seidenapfel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947717">One Episode: Not Fade Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidenapfel/pseuds/seidenapfel'>seidenapfel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angel: the Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidenapfel/pseuds/seidenapfel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While the apocalypse is threatening to start soon, every character has their own role to play. All of them reflect their life and their choices for a short moment which might be their last.<br/>And what about the friends they lost? Would they have joined the fight? Would they have died with them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Illyria &amp; Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Winifred "Fred" Burkle/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lorne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These drabbles were part of a 20in20 challenge back in the day over at Livejournal's Whedonland.<br/>
<strong>Prompt:</strong> The category for the first five drabbles was "one episode" and I chose "Not Fade Away". The remaining five were "AC" and an addition to the category.<br/>
Written: 2012-02-08<br/>
Still not beta'd, but edited since then to fit the word count, especially because a word count from 100 to 110 words was allowed for the challenge.</p>
<p>Even back then, when I posted the drabbles I annotated that I hadn't watched anything Whedon for quite a while. Since then I never re-watched all of it, only a handful of episodes. I really should change that one time in the near future. But until then I post these without being deep into the show at the moment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had never killed a man. Violence had never been his first choice, if it ever was one. All he ever wanted was music. What had he gotten himself into? Where were the good times when he was just hosting at “Caritas”?</p><p>One last time he looked at Lindsey who didn’t expect anything, not until he saw the gun. Lindsey said something but he didn’t get the words. He knew what he had to do since Angel had told him his plan. How could he have declined? The others risked their lives tonight.</p><p>Thinking of them, Lorne pulled the trigger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lindsey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No. This couldn’t be. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t fair. This was not how his life should end. Not
the green party demon, not Lorne. Not after all the years he had spent in hell with Wolfram &amp; Hart.</p>
<p>Lindsey McDonald, shot by a singing “happily ever after” demon. Shot by the one of Angel’s flunkies
he would never have suspected of ending someone’s life. This was certainly not what he deserved.</p>
<p>Killed by one of the ensouled vampires, fine. Killed by Wesley, Gunn or the Illyria. He would have
been okay with them though not entirely happy.</p>
<p>But Lorne? <em>Never!</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidenapfel/profile">Diclaimer</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wesley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All in all it had been a good life. He had grown over the last few years that had changed everything. He didn’t regret many things, one certainly his treason and the months alone. However, there was one hesitation he would never forgive himself.</p>
<p>He could see <em>her</em>. He could see her right before his eyes.</p>
<p>The Old One was turning herself back into the former and original occupant of her body, turning human, just to comfort him.</p>
<p>One last kiss with her image before his eyes closed for the last time hoping that he might see her again... soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Connor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He, the miracle, had come back to fight alongside his father, his real one. The human offspring of vampires, raised in another dimension, guilty of drowning his father, member of the wrong side in an apocalypse before his memories were altered for a better life, was finally where he belonged and wanted to be.</p>
<p>He knew this was right, saving Angel, helping him to fight his enemies. Since his new happy memories were mixed with his original dark ones, with rage and hate, it had begun to sink in.</p>
<p>It had taken time, but eventually he understood.</p>
<p>He was loved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Let's Go to Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There they were. Four lost souls waiting for a demonic army. They had lost everything – their families, their friends, their loves, their worlds.</p>
<p>The resurrected Old One in their friend's stolen body who still could feel her heart pulsating occasionally. The cursed vampire who was fighting demons, foremost his own, repaying the sins of his past, helping the helpless. The boy who lost his sister to the fangs of the night. And the vampire with the spark, who had burned to save the Slayers.</p>
<p>It was a lost battle and yet, they would never give up.</p>
<p>
  <em>Let’s go to work ...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Doyle, Cordy, Fred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If they still had lived, would they have given their lives tonight? Would they have died with them?</p>
<p>Doyle, Cordelia and Fred were dearly missed. No day had passed with them not being remembered. Like so many before, they had fought for the helpless, the underdogs, everyone without hope or money to be on the winning side of life.</p>
<p>They had risked everything, chosen a life which was dangerous. They were born as demon, had chosen to become one or had spent years of their lives in other dimensions.</p>
<p>They would. And they would have been proud to do so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Doyle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Half demon, half human, he had never belonged to one side, a creature few willingly accepted. Though for all his problems, he had been lucky. Nobody would see his true nature, always hiding behind his human features even after his demonic genes had manifested. Worse, he had never accepted his true self, let alone admitted it.</p>
<p>He had refused to help others when his visions appeared and changed his life. Working with Angel had made him realise he wasn't alone, wasn't the only one.</p>
<p>Standing here, he knew giving his life in return was the least thing he could do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cordy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once, she had been the star at High School. Never would she have thought it wasn’t a good life, until she met the Scoobies. Suddenly, true friendship was something she never wanted to miss again. Angel Investigations was another step into this life, even though her visions had nearly destroyed her, forced her to become partly demon, before ...</p>
<p>She didn’t like that part of her story.</p>
<p>These days were only a gift. She would die, very soon. Though she was sad, she was happy because her life had changed for the better.</p>
<p>It wasn’t wasted, it had been worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Science had always been important for her, though she never would have expected to die as a result of her enquiring mind.</p>
<p>The years in Pylea had changed her, but even though she eventually discovered that her professor had sent her, fearing her being superior, she had never blamed science.</p>
<p>Wesley’s arms around her comforted her while her mind drifted away, being taken over by something, someone, else. She felt her life being sucked out of her.</p>
<p>This was the end, and the only things she could think about were Wesley and, deep down, her growing curiosity about the sarcophagus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Harmony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harmony Kendall, who had loved the mirror like nothing else, had valued her appearance above everything. Until Graduation Day, the day when everybody had decided to fight against the forces of evil, their mayor and a horde of bloodthirsty vampires. Some of her friends had given their lives, some had been lucky and survived, and some had been turned, had become creatures of the night.</p>
<p>Never would she age again, an advantage, granted, but the fact that she would never be able to see her own reflection in a mirror ever again was the true horror of her new life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong><br/>Being the property of their respective copyright holders, the tv show, its characters or any other publicly recognisable names don't belong to me in any way, shape or form. No copyright infringement is intended.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>